


Silencio

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es silencio que se insatauró entre los dos es debastador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

El aleteo de la mariposa se escucha amplificado en el cuarto. Las respiraciones, como si las estuvieran pasando por altoparlantes. Hamada incluso cree que ese leve “tum-tum” que se escucha, es el ruido de sus corazones. Así de terrible es el silencio que se instauró entre ellos.

Luego de un largo rato (el reloj dice que solo fueron unos segundos, pero Youshiro está seguro de que eso es mentira), Izumi habla.

-¿Te vas?

El rubio hubiese preferido que no dijera nada.

-Kousuke, es una gran oportunidad. Es posible que no se vuelva a repetir nunca, yo…

-Me dejas- Dice seguro el menor, mirándolo a los ojos. Y por primera vez el animador odia esas orbes azules terriblemente trasparentes.

-¡No te estoy dejando! ¡Solo me voy un tiempo a…!

-Francia. Youshiro, eso es en otro continente- Y la voz de Kousuke se quiebra en la última palabra.

-Solo será un año.

-¡Pero si te va bien podrían ser dos, o tres… o siempre!- Estalla en lágrimas el de ojos azules, para luego girarse, evitando que su novio lo mire, mas este lo abraza por la espalda.

-Mi amor, por favor. Es una beca muy importante. Y… y tu sabes que yo siempre quise estudiar en Francia. Además… no voy a dejarte. Vendré para las fiestas. Y para tu cumpleaños y el mío- Prometió el mayor al sentir el cuerpo de su pareja.

Se quedan abrazados, en silencio. Lentamente, Kousuke se gira y abraza por el cuello a Youshiro, para luego besarlo con cuidado. El gesto sabe salado, porque el menor aún llora levemente.

Con cuidado, Hamada los conduce hacia la cama. Esa noche lo hacen en silencio. Ni una palabra, ni un solo sonido sale de sus bocas, solo el ruido de sus agitadas respiraciones y el roce de las sábanas y sus pieles se escucha en el lugar. Al acabar, se miran a los ojos, con una silenciosa promesa en sus labios.

-No importa cuanto tiempo tarde, pero voy volver contigo… porque nunca te voy a dejar.


End file.
